A structure for a vehicle body upper portion disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is configured such that one end portion of a roof rail formed to have a closed cross-section is flattened, an upper end portion (parallel to the one end portion of the roof rail) of a center pillar formed to have a closed cross-section is flattened in a similar manner, and the flattened one end portion of the roof rail is piled on and joined to the flattened upper end portion of the center pillar. At the joined part there is formed a recess having a U-shaped cross-section.
The roof rail and the center pillar are in a non-continuous state at a part where the one end portion of the roof rail is joined to the upper end portion of the center pillar (that is, a part at which the recess having the U-shaped cross-section is formed), which makes it difficult to secure rigidity.
Under such circumstances, a roof corner gusset (reinforcing member) is provided between the roof rail and the center pillar so as to stride over the recess having the U-shaped cross-section, and the roof corner gusset is bolted to the roof rail and the center pillar, to reinforce the recess having the U-shaped cross-section (non-continuous part) for securing of the rigidity at the non-continuous part.